The Void
Wander and Sylvia enter a mysterious, white void where anything they do can actually happen. Problem is, it's not easy to find the way out, and everything Wander keeps enjoying constantly stops Sylvia from concentrating on finding a way to escape. Episode Summary Somewhere in the galaxy, Wander and Sylvia are staring at a space door. After getting convinced by Wander, Sylvia reluctantly opens it. When they step inside, they find they are in a white void. Sylvia is a little uncomfortable about it, but Wander is astounded and a walk around, but somehow walks up behind Sylvia. Sylvia wonders how he did that, when suddenly she finds herself looking at her own butt, literally. Next she stomps on the ground, making Wander bounce to various sound effects. The fun continues as portions of Wander's body increase in size, and after Sylvia changes her color, Wander follows suit and even changes his shape as well. After this, Sylvia throws roses over Wander, and each one held changes based on their puns, followed by the two having a water balloon fight. Upon hearing their laughs echo in the void, Sylvia gets worried since neither she nor Wander can see where the door they entered is. When the two split up to find it, Wander becomes a giant while Sylvia becomes very tiny. Wander tries to eat her literally but is soon told to stop, and as an idea, he extends his arm to lift her upward. Since there is no ceiling, Wander loses balance and drops Sylvia while his arm spills around them before Sylvia retracts it. Sylvia tries not to panic because on no ceiling nor walls, just as she begins to compact into a cube. Wander turns into a mime and begins acting the same thing, until being convinced by Sylvia to help her. Sylvia then decides to blast the way out, and Wander imagines a blaster which suddenly appears. Unfortunately, the blaster only shoots out unusual objects, thus not helping them. After the blaster becomes a flamingo and hisses at Sylvia, she hears a door slam and gets the idea of a door. She imagines a door but cannot open it, leading Wander to imagine a huge myriad of doors. After going through every one of them, Sylvia furiously destroys every door except one, which she opens constantly to find several backgrounds other than the exit, finishing with a giant squid giving some insurance. Sylvia then realizes the void gives them anything they want, and Wander chants an incantation leading them to go through the door back into space. However, they didn't escape, they are just endlessly walking on a treadmill while a moving space background stands behind them. Wander explains to an angry Sylvia he doesn't want to leave the void because they can do anything they want, and sings about it. Sylvia says to him that he's spending the entire time doing the things he wants to do that he forgot about the things she wants to do, and is real. Wander realizes what he did and apologizes to Sylvia that he can imagine anything, but not a better friend than her. With the right thing done, a doorknob appears, and Wander and Sylvia finally exit the void through the door they entered it through. As Sylvia congratulates Wander, they suddenly see a window leading back to the void, but they ignore it. Transcript Songs *"Inside Your Mind" End Credits A few seconds of a blank white screen is seen, until a door appears and Hater and Peepers are seen behind it. During the logo, Hater can be heard saying, "Whoa!" Gallery Memorable Quotes Background Information None. Trivia *This is the first time Lord Hater's torso is seen. *While in the void, if listened closely the background music sounds like music played on a jukebox or gramophone. *The entire episode seems to be a love-letter to the Chuck Jones short 'Duck Amuck', where Daffy Duck finds himself in a white void beyond the background art. *The images inside the door that Sylvia repeatedly opens, in order, are: **A brick wall **A live-action human eyeball (Reminiscing of The opening to "Kousoku Sentai Turboranger!") **A naked Lord Hater showering **Black and white live-action footage of a speeding locomotive coming towards the camera **An original concept sketch of Wander from 2007 **A live-action photograph of Jack McBrayer, the voice of Wander **A psychedelic background **A live-action photograph of The Two Man Gentlemen Band, the performers of the music on the show **Another psychedelic background **An original concept drawing of Sylvia **A message saying, "Thanks for watching Wander Over Yonder and for taking the time to still frame this! - CM" **A black and white live-action photo of creator Craig McCracken **A tentacled insurance salescreature *The fourth wall is broken when the background music loops and Sylvia notices it. **Specifically, when Sylvia was opening and closing the doors, Lord Hater was briefly seen showering, and then Lord Hater and Peepers appeared together in the animatic. *Not counting voices from the giant squid and sun, this is the third episode to only feature Wander and Sylvia after "The Egg" and "The Hat". *Sylvia pronounces "Zbornak" as "Z-bornak", like what Peepers did in "The Day". *The background music to Wander Over Yonder End Title Theme can be heard while Wander is apologizing to Sylvia. *This is the first time Peepers appears but doesn't speak, not counting Lord Hater, since he says "Whoa!" during the animatics. *Lord Hater is the second character to be seen naked after the Watchdogs. Errors *When Wander is singing the lines "Whoop-Boop -dee doo", the captions list it as "Whoop-Dee-Doo". * After Wander's rock concert stage disappears, the strings on his banjo are missing. * When we see Lord Hater taking a shower inside the door, the water is not moving. * Tom Kenny is credited for the voice of Peepers despite him not speaking in this episode and not appearing in "The Epic Quest of Unfathomable Difficulty!!!". * In the song, when Wander sings "You'll find endless things to do" Sylvia's rein detaches from her bridle. * When Wander and Sylvia walk towards the door to enter the void, Sylvia's rein is missing. Her rein is also missing during the song when Wander sings "It's a place for you to grow", but returns when Sylvia says "Uh no thanks". * When Wander starts singing the line "Open up the door", Sylvia's rein is dangling below her neck, when it should be behind it. When she turns her head, the rein returns to its normal spot. * When Sylvia hits the word "Step" in the song, her saddle disappears. * When the camera cuts to inside the door to the void after Wander and Sylvia open it, they do not appear to be inside an orbble. Allusions *'Dough for the Do-Do' - The scene where it is revealed that Sylvia is simply walking on a treadmill with the scenery rolling on a sheet in the background is similar to a gag in the Friz Freleng-directed color remake of the Bob Clampett cartoon, Porky in Wackyland. *''Pinocchio'' - The scene of Sylvia dancing like a marionette is similar to Stromboli's puppet show scene in this 1940 Disney film. *One of Sylvia's dance moves during the song parodies an Irish jig. *''Chicago'' - The melody of Take a Step Inside Your Mind, as well as the second part where Wander and Sylvia are onstage surrounded by other Wanders, parody the Chicago song "We Both Reached For The Gun", with the stage scene parodying said scene from the song. *''Monsters, Inc.'' - The multiple doors that appear resemble the opening sequence to this Disney Pixar film. * Yellow Submarine ''- The train behind the door is similar to the one behind the door John Lennon opened in the Beatles movie. * ''Wonder Twins - When Wander says "Form of a red rectangle!", the "form of" portion is the same line that is called out by the Wonder Twins in the Hanna-Barbera cartoon of the same name, allowing them to transform into different forms. * There is an episode in The Amazing World of Gumball that is also called The Void. *''Aladdin'' - The Wander clones dancing while moving their arms and legs apart from each other mimics one of Genie's dances in the song "Friend Like Me" from the 1992 Disney film. Production Information * It's a surreal episode where they're manifesting objects, and the creators break the laws of physics.http://blogs.indiewire.com/animationscoop/wander-over-yonder *The episode was first revealed in interviews for TV Equals and Indiewire. *This is the last episode to air during Disney XD's Animacation. 'International premieres' *August 8, 2014 (Disney XD Brazil and Latin America) *August 9, 2014 (Disney XD Spain) *August 16, 2014 (Disney XD Poland) *November 22, 2014 (Disney Channel Hungary) Cast * Jack McBrayer as Wander * April Winchell as Sylvia * Fred Tatasciore as Lost and Found Guy , Additional Voices * Keith Ferguson as Lord Hater, Additional Voices * Tom Kenny as Commander Peepers , Additional Voices * Additional Voices: Craig McCracken, Kari Wahlgren : designates a character who does not appear in this episode : designates a character who appears but does not speak in this episode References Category:Wander Category:Sylvia